Goten y sus amigos en Hogwarts
by Mark193
Summary: Que pasaria si Goten Trunks Bra y Marron fueran a Hogwarts


Goten y sus amigos en Hogwarts

Era de mañana en Inglaterra aunque se veía nublado, en una habitación un niño de 7 años se estaba despertando viendo el amanecer en su nuevo hogar, unos meses después de lo que paso con Majin Buu el y su familia decidieron mudarse a Inglaterra pero no solo ellos también se mudo Bulma con su familia (en esta historia Bra tiene 6 años y Marrón 6)

GOTEN A DESAYUNAR_ Le grito desde abajo su mama que solo lo estaban esperando a el

YA VOY MAMA_ Respondió el pequeño pelinegro con gran agilidad salía de la cama y se puso su Gi anaranjado y bajo corriendo a desayunar con su familia

Hola a todos_ Saludo Goten a su mama papa y Gohan

Hola pequeño_ Devolviendo el saludo y alborotando los pelos de su pequeño hijo_ ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Grandioso papa- Goten se sentó en la silla junto a su padre y su hermano mayor que le dedico una sonrisa

Bien hoy Bulma y su familia vendrán asi que quiero que se comporten_ Dijo Milk poniendo comida en la mesa, en eso se oye el timbre avisando que la familia Briefs acababa de llegar_ Oh ya llegaron_ Milk fue abrir la puerta mostrando a su amiga a su esposo Vegeta siempre con su cara de gentil y a sus dos pequeños hijos Trunks y Bra

Buenos días Milk_ Saludando y abrazando a su amiga, Milk correspondió el abrazo con mucho gusto

Hola Señora Milk_ Dijeron al unísono el par de infantes a la mama de su mejor amigo

Hola pequeños pasen Goten esta desayunando, los dos niños pasaron con una sonrisa a donde estaba su amigo

Vegeta no piensas saludar?_ Viendo a su esposo, el solo hizo un gesto de disgusto

Mph_ Fue lo único que dijo

Jajá no importa Bulma ya nos deberíamos de acostumbrar a su carácter

Si tienes razón_ entrando junto con Vegeta a la nueva casa de los Son

Hola Vegeta_ Saludando a su amigo y rival mientras comía_ Vegeta solo le dio una mirada

Que no sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca abierta_ Le dijo a Goku mientras veía todo lo que tragaba

Bulma lo miro con ojos entrecerrados_ Si como si tu tuvieras educación _ Recordando lo que paso hace literalmente unos segundos

MMM eso ya no importa vamos a comer_ Los niños se sentaron juntos, Bulma y Milk hablaban de cualquier cosa Goku y Vegeta se miraban desafiantes mientras comían y Gohan después de haber saludado y comer se puso a estudiar en la sala, todo iba normal hasta que se escucho un ruido en la ventana, todos voltearon a ver era una lechuza que al parecer solo se estrello contra la ventana por lo que lo dejaron pasar, pero la lechuza empezó a picotear la ventana intentando llamar la atención de los residentes.

Que quiere esa estúpida ave_ Grito Vegeta molesto por el sonido que hacia_ Vegeta no insultes asi al pobre animal

Milk decidió levantarse y abrir la ventana cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca vio que tenia unas cartas en el pico, la ave entro y se situó en la mesa

Porque tiene unas cartas este Búho?_ Pregunto Trunks confundido por el animal

Gohan se acerco y las tomo, Gohan se sorprendió al ver para quien iban dirigidas_ Dicen que son para Goten, Trunks y Bra.

Para nosotros? _ Dijeron sorprendidos los tres amigos_ Gohan les dio su carta a cada quien_ Sorprendiéndose al leerlas

¿Y bien que dicen?_ Bulma y los otros no aguantaban el misterio menos la pequeña Bra

Dice Queridos Trunks Bra y Goten se nos complace anunciar que han si dos seleccionados para la escuela Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería este mes 11 de septiembre empieza el curso por favor confirmar que han aceptado la selección

También hay una lista de lo que hay que llevar- Goten le dio la lista a su mama y Trunks a la suya

Una escuela de magia _ Dijo confundido Goku aun comiendo lo que aun había en la mesa

Me sorprende que haya una escuela de magia? ¿Entonces Goten Bra y Trunks son magos?_ Pregunto Gohan que estaba asombrado por todo esto

Antes que alguien pudiera responder el teléfono sonó- Milk fue atender- ¿Hola?... Ah Hola Krilin… En serio?... Si… También a nosotros … Marron.. Si ahí nos vemos

Que paso?_ Pregunto Bulma viendo a su amiga

Era Krilin dice que vino un Búho a su ventana y que tenia una carta para Marrón le dije que nosotros nos paso lo mismo nos vamos a ver mañana

Y a la mañana siguiente

Todos estaban reunidos en donde acordaron, también en las cartas decía que como era su primera vez hiendo al Callegon Diagon uno de los subdirectores iba a acompañarlos

BUENO EN DONDE ESTA SE SUONIA QUE NOS HIBAMOS AVER AQUÍ_ Vegeta Grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlos

Cálmate Vegeta no a pasado mucho tiempo_ Antes de que Goku pudiera continuar alguien los interrumpio

Buenos días_ Dijo una Mujer con arrugas y un sombrero y toga verde- Lamento mucho haberlos echo esperar

No se preocupe usted debe ser la Señora Mcgonagall_ La señora asintió a la pregunta de la peli azul -Yo me llamo Bulma, mi esposo Vegete y mis amigos Goku su esposa Milk Krilin y 18

Un placer y estos deben ser los nuevos alumnos_ Mirando asía abajo mirando a los 4 niños

Hola mi nombre es goten_ Sonriéndole a la Subdirectora

El mío es Trunks- Haciendo una reverencia

Soy Bra la hermana menor de Trunks- sonrió con un poco de timidez

Y yo Marron_ Saludo un poco nerviosa la pequeña rubia

Vaya que niños tan educados_ Recordando a un par de bromistas que siempre hacían bromas_ Espero que ustedes no se metan en problemas sonriéndoles a los pequeños

Oh descuide ellos se comportaran_ Mirando a Goten y Bulma mirando a Trunks

Bueno entonces que tal si ya nos vamos_ Dijo Krillin un poco nervioso

De acuerdo síganme_ Todos siguieron ala mujer a un bar todos miraron alrededor enserio aquí era la entrada al mundo mágico? Todos tuvieron mas dudas cuando los llevo a un muro, Mcgonagall saco su varita y toco 4 ladrillos y todos se sorprendieron cuando los ladrillos empezaron a moverse

Bienvenidos al Callegon Diagon_ Mirando a las tres familias mirar sorprendidos a su alrededor

Fascinante_ Gohan no cabía de su sorpresa de lo que veía

ES INCREIBLE_ Grito emocionado Goten_ Vamos rápido

Sii_Trunks bra y Marrón de acuerdo con su amigo

Alto ahí_ Deteniendo a los niños debemos ir por los útiles_ Bulma y 18 asintieron de lo que dijo su amiga

Ya luego de comprar todo y mostrarles el lugar fueron por lo mas ansiado para los niños su varita

Aquí es Ollivanders no hay lugar mejor- Mcgonagall vio salir a Hagrig ya un niño con pelo azabache_ Hola Hagrig

OHH Hola Profesora Mcgonagal no creí verla por aquí_ Viéndola a ella y a quienes acompañaba

Como veras Hagrig estoy mostrándole el lugar a los nuevos alumnos y asus familias el lugar y a recolectar sus materiales

O si es un placer yo también ayudo a Harry con sus cosas- viendo a Harry que le puso una mano en el hombro y este casi se cae_ Todos rieron por eso

Hola soy Harry Potter un placer_ Saludo el pequeño de 11 años

Es un placer Harry_ Dijeron todos menos vegeta

Profesora no cree que estos niños so muy jóvenes para ir a Hogwarts?_ Mirando a los infantes

Si también me lo pareció pero el Profesor Dumbledore me pidió que estos niños estuvieran desde este año

Harry miro confundido a los pequeños era cierto eran menores que el porque el Director los querría en la escuela? ¿Qué tenían de especial?

Bueno No es mi deber cuestionar las decisiones del Director Nos vemos Profesora amigos_ Se despidieron de Hagrig y de Harry

YA EN LA MAÑANA DEL 11 DE SEPTIEMBRE

Estaban en la estación de King Cross entre la plataforma 9/10 la profesora les mostro como debían entrar- Cuando ya entraron miraron al tren y un letrero que decía Expreso de Hogwarts anden 93/4.

Los niños se subieron al tren y se despidieron de sus padres

Bueno en donde nos sentamos?_ Pregunto Bra mirando a su alrededor, Marron estaba a su lado viendo en donde podrían sentarse

Que tal aquí_ Dijo Trunks abriendo una puerta, entrando y sentándose Goten se sentó a su lado y las chicas al frente todos miraban por la ventana viendo e paisaje.

Despues de un rato una chica rubia con dientes grandes entro asustando a los niños

Disculpen pero no han visto a una rana? La perdió un niño llamado Neville- Mirando a los cuatro

No lo siento_ Dijo Marrón mirando a la niña igual que sus amigos

Quieres que te ayudemos a buscar?_ pregunto Bra

De acuerdo pero ya deberían cambiarse pronto llegaremos al anden Viendo que ni uno tenia sus uniforme.

Bien nos cambiamos y luego buscamos a la rana_ dijo Trunks viendo a sus amigos.

Ya después que se cambiaron cada uno se fue por un lado Bra y Marron fueron con Hermione, se había presentado con ellos después de que se habían cambiado

Ya preguntaste aquí?_ Pregunto bra señalando una puerta

Si y ahí un chico desagradable con la nariz sucia _ Bra y Marron pusieron cara de asco por eso

Mmm parece que están peleando con tres niños-Cuando abrió la puerta los tres huían de algo

¿Qué ha pasado? – Hermione al ver las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron cogiendo a Scrabbers por la colas

Creo que se desmayo_ Dijo Ron a Harry_ A no solo esta dormida

Oigan ¿Por qué ignoran a Hermione les hizo un pregunta_ Miro enfadada a los niños, Bra también estaba molesta con ellos

Ron y Harry las miraron – Ustedes quienes son viendo a la nuevas niñas _ ¿No son jóvenes para estar en Hogwarts?

Hola Bra, Marrón _ Saludo a las niñas el azabache, Ron miro a su amigo

Ya las conocías?_ Viendo de nuevo a las niñas

Si asi es- Harry iba a responder cuando las conoció pero fue interrumpido

Eso no importa les dije que no ignoren a Hermione respóndanle_ aun enfadadas Hermione se sorprendido que la defendieran

Bueno lo que paso es que- ya si conto lo que paso con Draco y sus gorilas y cuando terminaron ya habían llegado al anden

Ash ya no importa es mejor que se cambien ya llegamos al anden es hora de irnos

Vamos Marron ahí que ir con los chicos_ Le dijo a su amiga, que quería estar con su hermano y Goten

Si ya vámonos Bra_ Salió indignada Marron aun por la falta de respeto de esos dos hacia su nueva amiga

Cuando bajaron del tren ya era de noche todos se empujaban para salir hacia frio en el oscuro anden

Chicas en donde andaban?_ Dijo Goten después de no encontrar al sapo de ese tal Neville el y Trunks decidieron regresar a su lugar

En ningún lugar importante_ Respondió Marron a u enojada, Goten y Trunks miraron a Bra con una ceja alzada. Ella le resto importancia con un gesto con la mano

PRIMER AÑO LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ- Escucharon una voz a lo lejos y vieron que venia de Hagrid el sujeto grande que conocieron el otro día.

Los niños lo siguieron hasta un lago donde tenían que subirse de cuatro personas para poder irse asi los amigos se subieron a la lancha Goten ayudando a Bra haciéndola sonrojar y Trunks lo mismo con Marron sonriéndole a su amigo

Despues de un rato navegando vieron al fin el castillo haciendo que los niños abrieran muchos lo ojos maravillados

WOW Ya vieron chicos _ Grito emocionado Goten_ Ese castillo es enorme, es mas grande que nuestras casa juntas

Obvio que va hacer mas grande que nuestras casas Idiota ahora siéntate_ Mirando Trunks alrededor y que todos lo miraban_ Nos estas avergonzando

Lo siento Trunks_ Agachando la mirada, Bra le acaricio la espalda y le dedico una sonrisa

Bajad las cabezas_ Exclamo Hagrid. Los botes los llevaron a traves de una cortina de hiedra.

Fueron por un Tunel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo debajo del castillo hasta que llegaron a un muelle subteraneo

Eh tu este es tu sapo?_ Pregunta Hagrigd mientras vigilaba los bote

Trevor_ Grito Neville muy contento

Cono es que termino su sapo hasta aquí?_ Intrigado Trunks mirando a sus amigos, estos negaron con la cabeza también confundidos

Hagrid levanto su gigantesco puño y toco tres veces a la puerta del castillo


End file.
